


Eye of The Beholder

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Gen, Platypuses, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Don't own.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Eye of The Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

Ferb stared at the sweater that had been unceremoniously dropped on top of the book he'd been reading. Tilting the book, he let the pullover fall into his lap. After putting the book aside, he picked up the sweater.

Holding it up, he stared at the image on it. A platypus wrapped in tinsel and wearing a Santa hat stared back. He looked at Phineas.

"It's supposed to be an ugly sweater." Phineas plopped down on the sofa next to him. "But it's a _platypus_ , how could anyone think it's ugly?"

"Well, beauty is in the eye of the beholder."


End file.
